heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Friar Laif
Friar Laif, sometimes simply called "Friar," is a devout disciple of Harmonia. A wizened old man accustomed to troubled times, he learned extensive magical abilities in order to perform miracles in her name. Physical Appearance Friar Laif is a rather short old man, with whitish skin and grayed-copper hair. The beginnings of a scraggly beard covers his face, and his bright green eyes gaze through a circular pair of glasses. He is clad from head to toe in a plain, bright gray hooded monk's robe, and he leans on a cane, twisted and decorated like a magical staff. Weapons/Abilities Though old, fragile, and somewhat slow, Friar Laif holds his own in combat with his vast accumulation of magical knowledge. He knows an equal amount of all elemental affinities, including magic without an elemental affinity, though he refrains from using magic made unstable by chaotic influence. In terms of neutral magic, he knows the ever-famous Flare Blast, the short-ranged magical blast he taught to Harmonia which does little damage but also shoves the target backwards; however, his knowledge extends far beyond that. He is capable of teleportation to any location fifteen feet around him, focusing magic energy into beams to fire at his foes, and even sending his opponents flying with a whack from his magically-infused cane. Personality Friar Laif has a deep love for all people, even those that seem impossible to redeem. Like a typical monk, he is content without the finer things in life. He spreads out kindness like a blanket, leaving it for anyone who would take it, and as such, he is normally not one to fight. He only seems to become provoked when the integrity of his Goddess is called into question, and even then, it takes an excessive amount of poking and prodding to anger him to the point where he feels he must defend her. Backstory Laif's life used to be purposeless, he felt. He would go to school, he would learn, he would get a job, he would get money, he would buy things, he might be happy for a while, but for what? This all changed when his father fell deathly ill. Surprised by his own powerlessness, Laif found himself praying to Harmonia—something he had never done before—as his father was carted away to the most advanced hospital in Althrea. When his father was returned to him safely, Laif praised Harmonia for her benevolence. He was quick to decide that he never wanted to feel powerless again; indeed, he decided no one should have to feel powerless. He announced that he wanted to become an agent of Harmonia to his parents, who were surprised but supportive; and he began studying magic over the many years, as he aided others, praised Harmonia, and climbed the ranks to Friar (Which was a very high rank in Althrean religion). Later, when Chaos struck, Friar Laif, along with other monks, led the people they could to shelter and safety, though admittedly their efforts against Chaos were weak, and failed to save many. He continued to pray devoutly to Harmonia, even though she had been stricken down, but his companions were slowly whittled away, as was his faith. A month later, when he feared all was lost, and hopelessness was sinking in, Harmonia appeared to him during his prayer. Faith restored, he happily taught her what he could, and sent her off to save the world. Though he wished he could come along, he feared he was now too old to make an impact. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Friar Laif was invented primarily for his story role in "resurrecting" Harmonia. He has little significance beyond that, yet he could also be interpreted as a counterpart to Dr. Daven. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army